United Destinations
by davisboy
Summary: Sometimes our destinies are linked by mysterious bonds that we fail to understand, Bolt and Mittens now must face a challenge they never expected, with new friends ... and enemies. BoltXMittens TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own this Idea, I translated it for a friend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this fanfic  
**

Chapter 1: Introduction

Bolt P.O.V

2:00 a.m.

- It is past midnight and the dim light of the moon slips into the room through the window. I'm still awake, it's strange, because I do not know how I'm not asleep after having a day so hectic (I spent the whole day playing with Penny, Mittens and Rhino), but could not hit the eye for some reason, did not understand what, but that reason could be uncomfortable and I thought about it but I did not realize that someone was watching me while my mind wandered in, and that was when ...

"X-eared hey you should not be sleeping already?"

At these words I turned and saw Mittens, who to my surprise was not sleeping.

Bolt - "Oh, hey Mittens." I said as she walked over to sit by my side,

Mittens - "shouldn't you be asleep by now Bolt?"

Bolt - "Yeah, but I can't sleep," I realized that when she spoke, her voice was slurred with drowsiness (which made me feel great by the way).

Mittens - "Well, you should make an effort to sleep. Remember in the morning we take a walk with Penny?"

Bolt - "I almost forgot. Thanks Mittens guess I'll have to remember that, now I can sleep well, now that you're with me..." But what? What was that? Oh, let Bolt she's your best friend and only that I was really surprised to have thought that, but not pay much attention as I pulled out of my thoughts by saying:

Mittens - "good mutt, seems that you're better but ... hey, why are you so red?" Without realizing I was blushing in end- "are you okay?"

Bolt - "Uh ... umm if it is ... I'm just ... I'm just having day dreams." faking a sleepy yawn- "what about going to sleep?"

Mittens - "well...ok do not go to the polystyrene dream eh? Lest that weaken you want green eye while you sleep," - I gave a little chuckle and went to sleep - "good night Bolt" - once told me lying on her mattress

Bolt - "good night...Mittens"

Just say that I laid on my bed waiting for sleep, but I realized I had discovered what it was that caused me insomnia ...it was strange that the reason was Mittens ... the reason I could not sleep, I knew she was important to me for a while, but it was just what happened to me, I knew something was not right there, that what I felt for her was stronger than that. But first had to ask how I had started it all, because I know that takes sometime I had begun to look at Mittens strange that way, but first of all, and as I said, he must first clarify how it all began, and for that and would time affirmed to me that I finally fell asleep.

**If I can get 100 views then I will update again****Until then,  
**

**Kuddos, Dboy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated since thursday, my life is busy. Anyway here's chapter 2 :D  
**

**Please review and let me know if you like it or not, thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The ties that bind

Mittens P.O.V.

Monday, 09:00 AM

It was morning and the sun was shining through the window, but none of that filled my being as my thoughts did then. I could not stop thinking about Bolt and what I was feeling for him at the time.

This... this is so weird, I do all I can to get Bolt not to notice what is happening to me. But honestly it is very difficult, I mean, who could think that a cat would like a dog? I do not understand what's going on, I feel that strange feeling towards him I try and concentrate, but that just confuses me, I know how I feel about it and when did that and when I rescued from the animal shelter and changed my life forever.

I got the mattress on which he slept, went to the living room downstairs and found the TV addict hamster was already awake and obviously watching television.

Mittens - "Good morning."

Rhino - "Good morning cat, did you get some sleep?"

Mittens -"more or less"

Taking advantage of the silence without the television on. I kept thinking about my feelings for Bolt, when he rescued me from the shelter I felt like he was my friend, when I got here I saw my best friend, and then this "friendship" came to be, I can't quite understand what it was. Or ... or maybe if I knew and did not recognize it? This was not entirely stupid, considering my "know it all" character I could hardly take his feelings, but had to stop that, one way or another. Since each passing day and did not tell her was like a weight that was doubling up on me, becoming unbearable. I had to tell him, but ... and if it is not for me?, I thought would destroy me, I do not know if I could deal with it, but it had to end. I was going to end it all at once, if he did not feel the same for me, at least once, and suffer not only from day to day ... because what I feel for him, this...this is love. I love him, and I realized that, and if he does not love me (Even though I hope he does) I...wait...and IF..and if he love me? What would become of me? Just thinking about the strange relationship gave me a tremendous joy, therefore, that without realizing it I started laughing like a crazy one, but I did not realize until I spoke Rhino;

Rhino - "good to you than you? I've been laughing like a crazy, cat" - I had not noticed that I had been looking at Rhino - "and you're scaring me."

Mittens - "ah ... umm .. I remembered a joke that's very good .. I do not know" - I pretended to be laughing. - "ok" said the hamster slowly looking away as if amazed.

That startled Bolt who apparently had just awakened

Bolt - "good morning guys" - gave a slight yawn - "sleep well?"

Mittens - "yeah, well more or less, I was thinking a little."

Rhino - "best finish according Penny awakening because we will remember for a walk today?" - Hamster words had made me remember what the ride.

Mittens - "better go outside, we should be waiting." fortunately we were there first, and immediately as we started to get settled, Penny came out.


	3. Chapter 3

**here is chapter 3! Yay :) Please Read and Review.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hidden feeling's

Bolt P.O.V.

Monday, 1:00 p.m.

Mittens had reminded me about the trip with Penny and I went a little encouragement, however, I was more focused on my mental problem was increasing every second.

After Penny fed us, we all went to rest. Without wasting time, I went to have some bushes in the hope that I will find a good time.

When did that happen? When did I begin to like a cat? I did not understand, and that was what made me nervous, I was confused.

That's impossible, it's immoral, it's rare and a lot of other things... until I knew that she not only loved me, but that she was something else, something stronger than that ... maybe it could be? Perhaps, perhaps, was it... Love? But how was that possible?

That thought went through my head as we arrived at our destination, it was a very beautiful lake whose water was deep blue and stones gleamed cheerfully by the reflection of the sun on the water.

I already had already assured myself, I loved Mittens and that was that. But that was the whole problem, now, that does not mean it was easy, but what could I do in that situation? Did I have to tell her? And what if she says no? And what if she says yes? What would come next? Only one thing was sure, I was going to tell her that evening, I did not know whether or not I would stand all day with what I felt, but I had to try, at least things will become clearer later that night.

Mittens P.O.V.

Monday, 2:30 p.m.

Mitten - "Ok, on three. 1, 2, 3" - and I threw Rhino's ball as far as I could and it bounced off a tree with hamster jumping like crazy inside his ball.

Rhino - "I love this game! But can you throw harder?"

Mittens - "if you're so ungrateful, I will not play. I'm tired, hey by any chance do you know where Bolt is?"

Rhino - "now that you mention it, I haven't seen him all day, where is he?" - He said looking around, he spotted him.

Bolt was walking with his head down and seemed sad for some reason, he came to us and said:

Bolt - "Hey guys, how are you?"

Rhino - "Fine, do you wanna play with me? This cat has no strength!"

Mittens - "Hey! I'm standing right in front of you!"

Bolt - looked at me very strangely, and it stayed that way for about 2 minutes. After he stopped looking at me, he quickly turned, took the ball and Rhino and said: "Ok Rhino, let's play!"

Rhino - "but what will we play?" Bolt took the ball and threw Rhino incredibly far, or at least for me it was. Rhino was lost somewhere in the bushes and out of sight. It was obvious that he had done it on purpose, but why? I was about to ask him why he did that, but he spoke first

Bolt - "Mittens, have you ever had a very personal secret that you feel you can't tell anyone?"

Mittens - "The truth? Yes, I have." remembering how I felt about him.

Bolt - "There's something I have to tell you." he said. At this point I realized he was red as a tomato, and to my surprise, I was too

Mittens "Sorry, I can't now, tonight, but it's very very important.."

Bolt - "You know Mittens? So I guess we have to wait until tonight to talk, right?"

Mittens - "I suppose."

The rest of the day passed normally, we ate, we played for a while, Penny spoke with her mother, and so it happened that day, I was eager to know what was going to say that Bolt, and well, also tell what I was feeling .

* * *

**Well, this Chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it, please review  
**

**Happy You = Reviews **

**Unhappy You = Reviews **

**Reviews = More Reviews **

**More Reviews = Happier Me **

**Happier Me = FASTER UPDATES (It's true)  
**

******IT'S A CYCLE!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: When you start the Romance

Mittens P.O.V.

Monday, 7:30 p.m.

The ride was over, we were on the way home and I could not help asking what Bolt was going to say was ... well, what I expected to hear from you, if ever loved me as I him. Bolt all the way and I went looking at each other while I thought I was going to say would change my life forever and if I belonged, could change both our live's.

After much thought I decided to get some sleep and not think about it, but couldn't, because while the scenery looked nice, Bolt began to address the same look that we had been seeing that afternoon. That bothered me, well, just a little, as to know that he saw me that way made me reaffirm my thoughts.

Rhino - "good and what will we do when we get home?" He had distracted me and now I was paying attention to the hamster "Anyone want to watch a tremendous action movie called "The Expendables" with me?" He asked with a face that reflected a lot of emotion " cat? Bolt? Someone?"

Bolt - "thanks but I'm not ... I have to ... do something" He said as I headed a warm look

Rhino - "ok, what about you cat?"

Mittens - "sorry, but I won't be able to. I have something to fix this before I can do anything." I said Bolt directing the same look he had given me a moment ago

Rhino - "Oh, ok! I'll have to see it by myself then. Well, that's not going to ruin the night, because they will also give special..." I no longer paid attention, because I knew he was going to talk about some strange and generally stupid series that were getting on television and That interested me little.

As we looked at when we finally got home.

Bolt - "well, here we are...what if we go up, Mittens?" He said obviously making a reference to what we would talk

Mittens - "fine with me"

After Penny finished things up, we both went upstairs and lay down on his bed. That was the time to talk "the moment of truth." he said.

Monday, 10:50 p.m.

Bolt - well, here we gave a slight chuckle, and I followed him-but it's time to talk, gave a sigh and then his whole being acquired a tone of solemnity guess absolutely no ladies first?

Mittens - "I prefer truth. You can begin, big ears.

Bolt - "well then here we go ... the truth I ..."

Mittens - "what? What is it?" I sounded incredibly anxious and impatient

Bolt - "look, well ... I started to feel ... something ... because for you, is it possible? I'm so excited, I know what it is but I do not know if you feel it ... right .. is very strange, but I know what I feel and if I say explode on me in a second said that with a slight tone sadly what I feel for you ... is .. is .. Love I love you Mittens."

Mittens - "Bolt I ... just ... that's exactly what I was going to say," I put a face with a puzzlement mixing with great joy "Bolt, me too ... I love you." with that said, I pounced on him and we kissed and a huge hug that good... I said as I began to cry tears of joy.

Bolt - "okay, now all is well." He said fighting back his own tears of joy.

Mittens - "I suppose that now we are a very happy couple-told-ya better go to bed, tomorrow is a big day for us.

Bolt - "yes, I'm sure it will," He kissed my forehead and said softly "I love you Mittens"

Mittens - "and I told you my big-eared," I'm incredibly happy "I can not believe this is happening...this-this is like a dream."

Having said that I went to sleep but this time not in my mattress as Bolt and I slept together on his bed, and very attached to each other. But just before I fell asleep I was struck another question: Would we have to tell the hamster? Or to anyone else? Suddenly looked at my puppy and seeing everything so quiet faded from my mind, I was with him. He is mine... and that's all that matters now, tomorrow... tomorrow there will be time to ponder these questions. Satisfied with my answer, I fell asleep on the mattress.

* * *

**Well, this is the fourth chapter and here, (such as the title) is where the romance begins, and that henceforth the story loses the somewhat nostalgic aura that It had and will be replaced by a more cheerful aura.**

**Happy You = Reviews **

**Unhappy You = Reviews **

**Reviews = More Reviews **

**More Reviews = Happier Me **

**Happier Me = FASTER UPDATES**

**IT'S A CYCLE! Please review or flame. (They keep me warm at night)  
**


End file.
